


#57

by f_femslash



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/pseuds/f_femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Rizzles phone sex! Maura goes away for a consult & has to stay overnight</p>
            </blockquote>





	#57

Maura placed her suitcase on the stand provided in the corner of the hotel room and surveyed her accommodations. Of course, the city offered to put her up, but Maura had demurely declined and chose the town’s fanciest hotel – only three stars. She sighed at the microwave in the corner and the no-doubt disease ridden comforter. She pulled a glove from her kit and put it on before pulling the comforter into the corner of the room. There.

As she began to undress, her phone emitted a digital sounding ping. She dug it out of her purse and sat on the edge of the bed in her bra and underwear. It was a text from Jane.

Did you get in okay?

Maura smiled and typed out a response.

Yes. I miss you already.

A pause, and then:

I miss you. I hate being alone in our bed.

Maura closed her eyes and imagined Jane in their bed. Sprawled across its entirety. Naked.

Now I’m thinking about you in bed. I wish I was there.

She unclasped her bra and stood to place it on top of the dresser. She heard her phone ping again as she stepped out of her underwear. She dropped them onto the dresser and then picked up her phone, which had begun to ring.

“Hello, darling,” she breathed as she lay down on top of the bed sheets.

“Hey there,” Jane’s husky voice purred into Maura’s ear. She settled back against the pillows. “What are you up to?”

Maura smirked and looked down at her body, “I’m just lying naked on the bed.”

A pause.

“Are not.”

Maura laughed, “I am, you caught me as I was getting ready for bed.”

“Maura, you get ready for bed at exactly the same time every night. I didn’t catch you doing anything.”

“Jane! It’s important to regulate your sleeping cycle as much as possible! We can’t all be-“ then she paused, the meaning of Jane’s words sunk in. “Oh, I see. Very clever, Detective. I suppose I should be surprised you aren’t pulling into the hotel parking lot right now, with your perfect sense of timing.”

“Open the door,” Jane husked. Maura sat up.

“Really?”

“No, you dork, I have work tomorrow too, you know. I just figured I’d call and remind you of what you’re missing while you’re off solving the great mysteries of western Massachusetts.”

Maura rolled her eyes but decided to play along. Lowering her voice, she husked into the phone, “And what exactly am I missing, Detective?”

She heard Jane take a breath.

“If I were there, there’d be a lot less talking.”

“Mhm, and what else?”

“I’d be all over your perfect tits.”

“Oh for goodness’ sake, Jane,” Maura rolled her eyes, but let her fingertips play across her nipples anyway. “I want your hands on me,” she murmured, her tone dropping back into its sensual place.

“I want my mouth on you,” Jane replied, “My tongue on your nipples, my teeth…fuck, Maura, you feel so good.”

“Jane,” Maura breathed, her fingertips tracing patterns on her own stomach, tracing her hipbones lightly, “I’m so wet for you.”

“God,” Jane rasped, “I want to be inside you, I want to feel you pulsing around my fingers.”

Maura slowly circled her clit with her finger, closing her eyes. “I want you to fuck me, Jane. Hard, against the wall in the kitchen…” Jane let out a strangled groan and Maura could tell she was touching herself.

“I want my mouth on you, Jane,” Maura’s breath hitched as she slid one finger inside herself, trying to keep her orgasm at bay as the images in her mind nearly drove her over the edge, “My tongue teasing you, inside you…sucking your clit.”

“Oh, fuck, Maur,” Jane moaned, “I’m really close.”

“Come with me, darling,” Maura moaned, sliding a second finger inside herself. The line went quiet for a moment save for their labored breathing, and then they both moaned loudly, tumbling over the edge at the same instant.

“Oh, Jane!” Maura cried, loving the name on her lips, the way her voice cracked halfway through. Jane gasped at the sound of it.

“Maura…” Jane moaned breathlessly as they both came down slowly. Maura brushed the hair out of her eyes and let out a sigh.

“I love you, Maura,” Jane said softly, and Maura smiled.

“I love you, darling. I hate to be apart from you.”

“Me too. But I do get to eat all the red meat I want.”

Maura laughed and rolled her eyes, “Pickles still do not count as a vegetable, Jane.”

“Hey, they’re cucumbers, aren’t they?”

“Hardly. They are the leftover shells of cucumbers. They are the corpses of cucumbers.”

Jane paused. “I think you just managed to ruin pickles forever.” Maura laughed again, and there was a lull in which Maura could hear a soft thud and a jangle from Jane’s end. She sighed again. Even though she was only a couple of hours away, Maura felt like there was an ocean between them.

“I truly do wish you were here with me, Jane,” she said softly, considering the large amount of empty space in the bed, even with her sprawled across it. She could hear a few soft grunts on the other end of the line as Jane took a moment to respond.

“I know,” she finally said, and Maura could hear some strange noises in the background.

“Do you?”

“Mmm,” Jane said distractedly.

“Jane, what on earth are you doing?” Maura asked, a little miffed that she was clearly distracted so soon after their activities. Then she heard footsteps and a soft knock on the door. Maura froze.

“Someone’s at the door,” she whispered into the phone, looking down at her naked body.

“Oh for Chrissakes, open the door, will ya?”

Maura sat up again, swinging her legs onto the floor. “You didn’t.”

She stood and padded to the door, looking through the peephole and then swinging it open enough to let a sheepish-looking Jane into the hotel room. The two of them hung up their phones and Jane’s arms went immediately around Maura’s naked form.

“Wait!” Maura said, pulling back to look at Jane’s face, “Where were you while we were on the phone?”

Jane looked even more sheepish. “In my car. Remember when you joked about me pulling into the parking lot? Well…”

Maura grinned and pulled Jane in for a kiss. “You are adorable,” she murmured against her lips. Jane rolled her eyes but couldn’t keep the blush from her cheeks. She stooped and scooped Maura up, carrying her to the bed.

“Yeah, let’s see how adorable you think I am once I’m done with you.”

Maura grinned at the flutter that thrilled within her. “Mmm, yes, show me what I’ve been missing, please, Detective.”

**Author's Note:**

> Original post here: http://faberizona-femslash.tumblr.com/post/81627077994/57-rizzles


End file.
